


Thrown Down and Knocked Up

by SunTsu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Forced Orgasms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Prostate Milking, Tentacles, bulging stomach, cumming untouched, gaping, sexual hypnosis, urinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunTsu/pseuds/SunTsu
Summary: Mr. X is not sent to Raccoon City to clean up, but for a quite different reason. Leon is in for the ride of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic on this site! Yay! I'll be very happy to recieve your comments and thoughts, I always aspire to become a better writer *bows*. But no flaming, please.

**Thrown down and knocked up**

The heels on Elise's shoes click against the dark floorboards of the office as she enters. She sniffs the air and makes a disapproving sound. Cigarettes. She hates that smell, especially inside; it makes the room seem dirty. She walks briskly up to the large desk and places a few neatly stacked papers in front of her boss.

"Sir, we have finally located a suitable mate. The test results just came in and this man seems perfect for our purpose."

"Kennedy, huh? Where is he now?"

"On his way to Raccoon City, sir."

"Hm. Alright, we can't afford to loose this chance. Send in the breeders. Make sure they finish their task, then get the subject out of there before the clean up."

"At once, sir."

She leaves and he watches her go. Stone cold and a neat freak but the most effective person he knows. His orders will be carried out without the slightest hitch.

He picks up the papers and studies the report. Leon Scott Kennedy, a rookie cop, freshly out of the academy. Twentyone years old. The physique and young age will certainly be of benefit, but he can't help feeling a little sorry for the kid. He knows more than well how the breeding is conducted and Leon is in for a rough ride, literally. Well, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.

He turns to the window, lights a cigarette and blows out the smoke slowly. In a dark part at the back of his mind, he may also feel a small but sharp sting of envy.

***

When the helicopter wreckage is heaved aside Leon freezes. There is no way a zombie can do that, not even a licker. He waits, finger on the shotgun's trigger, but when he sees the creature that _lifts_ the helicopter away, he turns and runs, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance.

The thing is gigantic, insanely strong, and although not as fast as the lickers or the dogs, it's relentless, following him through every room and corridor as he tries to loose it. Whenever he thinks he has succeded and allows himself a little rest, he soon hears those heavy footsteps and is forced to run again. Once or twice he tries shooting at it, but it doesn't even flinch.

He passes through the main hall, heading for the library and does his best not to look at Marvin's dead body. Marvin who saved his life and later tried to take it. Racing up the stairs he suddenly hears the steps of his pursuer and when the door to the library opens, revealing the giant, Leon nearly trips in his attempt to turn around and run the other way. Reaching the nearest stairs he freezes in shock. Whimpering in fear he sees a familiar creature coming up the stairs. Shit... There's two.

The pause costs him precious seconds and the one behind him catches up. He screams as two strong, merciless arms take hold and lift him. He fights, using every trick he's been taught and more, but the tyrant's grip is too strong. It squeezes his arms tight against his body, rendering them completely useless. Kicking doesn't work either; he's held above the floor and without leverage it's impossible to get enough impact. The giant doesn't even seem to notice his flailing. The second tyrant is now right in front of him and he stares at it as it watches him. These creatures are even worse than the monster with the giant eye; they're completely emotionless and there isn't the slightest trace of mercy in the empty eyes.

The hold gets tighter and dark spots appear in Leon's field of view, as his oxygen supply is cut off. He thrashes desperately for a few seconds but soon he relaxes, defeated. Immediately the crushing grip goes softer. He opens his mouth wide to cough and pull in a deep breath. When he does, a large hand grips his jaw to hold his mouth open. Leon's eyes widen in fear as the second tyrant opens its mouth to reveal a long, tentacle like tongue. It secretes a few drops of a thick white liquid and then it's forced into his mouth.

Warm and sweet, like cream. The taste and scent go directly to his head and makes it spin pleasantely. He resists and sputters for a few minutes but eventually he begins to swallow, hesitantly at first but then faster and faster. He sucks the tongue deeper into his mouth and swallows in big greedy gulps, moaning in delight when the liquid starts coming in rich powerful spurts. Each mouthful sends a tingling sensation through his body and he feels himself getting warm and aroused. His penis swells and hardens as the arousal quickly builds, more and more intense. It feels so good.

Leon is forced to the floor and his pants are torn and ripped off of him. One of the tyrants holds him against its chest, its powerful thighs on each side of him. When it grabs his feet and lifts them, Leon panics at the implication of the position and starts fighting again, kicking against the hold around his ankles. Suddenly he feels something touching his cheek. It's that tongue again. He can't hold back a longing moan as a drop slowly emerges from the tip and drips down on his cheek. The smell is intoxicating and he can still feel the taste in his mouth. That sweet, sweet taste... the warmth... the arousal...

Without thinking he opens his mouth and lets the tongue in. The sensations flood him immediately and he sucks hard to get as much of that heavenly liquid as possible. As he swallows his body relaxes, he stops fighting and lets the tyrant move him. His feet are lifted a little higher but he doesn't care anymore; not even when his legs are spread, displaying his private parts, does he bother, content with just lying there and being fed. Besides, it feels kind of good to be held like this.

"Mmmh..." His penis pulses and a drop of precum lands on his stomach. Another pulse. And another. He watches as he starts to leak a steady stream. It feels very good to be held like this...

Seeing the mate relaxing at last, the other tyrant takes off his obstructing coat and gloves and kneels between Leon's legs. It places its hands around his asscheeks and spreads them, closely watching the pink puckered anus. One hand keeping a firm grip, it touches the quivering opening and starts to examine it with circling motions. The muscle seems satisfyingly strong but also flexible. Perfect. The tyrant puts the finger in its mouth for a few seconds, coating it with a thick layer of the liquid to use as lubricant. It will relax the muscles and also numb them from any pain or discomfort the breeding may cause. The mate needs to be kept in a constant state of arousal to increase the chances of fertilization.

The relaxing warmth is spreading through his limbs, making him more and more sensitive. When the finger starts to stroke him, an unfamiliar pleasure runs down his spine. He's never touched that place in a sexual way and had no idea it could feel like this. The arousing liquid has stopped flowing for now but the tongue is kept in his mouth and he enjoys the way it feels; soft and firm at the same time.

The slick finger presses against his anus. It rubs and he can feel the protecting muscle relax and open up, letting the finger slide in without resistance. More liquid spills into his mouth and he drinks it happily, softly sucking the tongue.

The finger probes deeper, explores and examines. The mate's insides need to be absolutely perfect. Once satisfied that the subject is indeed suitable, the tyrant moves on to the next stage; pleasure inducing stimulation. The finger starts rubbing against the soft inner walls, pressing, searching... There...

Leon moans in surprised pleasure as his anal passage throbs and contracts around the finger.

Press.

Throb.

Press.

_Throb._

_Press._

THROB... THROB... THROB... PULSE...

His hips move and his ass cramps hard around the finger as it keeps up the cruel persistant pressure inside him. Another pulsing wave fills him and he's cumming... He's _cumming_ without a single touch to his penis. He didn't even know that was possible.

The tyrant waits patiently until the rythmic squeezing around its finger stops. Then it pulls out, rubs around the anus again to make sure the lube has done its work. Once assured that the muscle is completely soft and pliable, it sinks two fingers back into the slick opening to continue. The importance of the mate being as responsive and receptive as possible has been programmed deep into the minds of the breeders and this foreplay has only just begun.

***

An hour goes by and Leon's attention is focused solely on his ass, his penis, and ocassionally his mouth when he's fed. The rest of the world is gone and all that matters is the deep pleasure and the orgasms. Sometimes he cums hard and fast, sometimes slow and soft. And sometimes, the best times, slow and hard. The kind of orgasm that goes all the way from his head to his toes, causing him to buck his hips and make sounds he never thought he could make. He doesn't ejaculate anymore; the moments his penis drips are few and far between and even then it's only a few clear drops.

More and more aroused. Fingers working harder and harder, pressing... rubbing... _so fucking hard..._ Slow circles around that spot, hard pressure against it. He can feel it building. Closer and closer... This one will be hard. His stomach tightens as the sweet ache intensifies and a tear runs down his cheek. Too much... Not nearly enough.

He can feel a soft pulse start in his crotch and he moves his pelvis up and down as it gets more intense. So horny...

"Ooh... ...Ooohhh... ...mooore..." The sound is so needy... slutty... is that really his voice? He can't say and he doesn't care, the thought is gone as quickly as it appeared.

The position holds him open and all he has to do is just lie there and take it. Enjoy the endless, pleasureable torture.

Closer...

"...Ooohhh... ...mmmhhh..." His penis throbs. " ...fuuuck... ...yeeesss..."

Closer...

"Aaahh... aaah... aah..."

Closer...

"Ahh... ahh... Haah... Haah! Haah! _Haah! ...Aaahhh... ...Mmmhhh... ...Ooh fuuuck..."_

Leon looses himself completely in the slow hard waves of pleasure that surge through him. He's never had orgasms like these before, never thought they could be this powerful. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this response is not normal; it's because of the arousing liquid the tyrants keep feeding him, but that part of his mind is silenced and forgotten in the orgasmic haze.

***

The intense stimulation has been going on for several hours when the tyrants finally deem Leon responsive enough for the breeding to begin. The young man's legs are spread further, two large thumbs slide between his asscheeks and rub the area firmly. The touch is enough to make Leon writhe and, satisfied with the reaction, the tyrant gets ready to start.

The thumbs press inside the anal passage, as far as they can reach, and then they spread, widening the opening. The inner muscles are quivering but the tyrant can easily spot the swollen, throbbing prostate. It leans down to inspect the passage, searching carefully for any damage the preparation might have caused to the sensitive tissue. Leon's position allows the giant to see deep into him and soon it's convinced everything is as it should be. Still holding the anus firmly stretched, it opens its mouth and lets the tongue slip inside. It licks deeper and deeper, slow circles that drive Leon wild. The tyrant keeps it up for a few minutes, trying to get the tongue in position, and when it's reached deep enough the tongue starts spurting, filling Leon's ass with the arousing liquid.

It's completely different to feel the liquid in his ass than it was in his mouth. He can't taste it but the effect hits immediately like a punch to his gut and he groans, grinding his hips as he cums over and over. The anal muscles contract rythmically and milk the tongue for even more liquid. After about ten minutes the orgasm finally subsides and Leon starts to come down. He can still feel tingles, and the soft spasms continue to squeeze the tongue occasionally but as he relaxes they soon come to a stop. A few minutes pass and then the organ is slowly removed.

The tyrant shuffles closer and pulls Leon up so his hips are resting on it's lap. It pulls down the zipper in its pants and when Leon hears it he moans softly, more than willing to take this further. Thanks to the tyrant's size the young man can see all that happens and when a long, thick cock is pulled out of the pants he leans his head back for a second, nearly cumming from the sight and the thought of what's about to happen.

"Oh fuck... _yesss..._ "

He looks back down, wanting, _needing_ to see it press inside and his eyes go wide as he realizes it's not a cock, its another tentacle, black and dripping with slick. It starts to slide in but after just a few seconds Leon's body tries to resist the massive girth. The tentacle is flexible however and the tyrant slowly forces it deeper.

Leon groans as the slippery thing mercilessly presses deeper and deeper. Suddenly he feels a stretching sensation in his stomach and he _sees_ the tentacle move under his muscles, forcing itself into his nether intestines. He can't hold back and he screams as he cums, hips pumping up and down, insides cramping hard.

Gripping the tentacle around the base, the tyrant squeezes and pumps it, and after a minute a lump starts to form at the root. Leon watches, fascinated, as the hand takes hold behind the lump and forces it out with slow firm movements. It stretches Leon's ass slightly when it presses inside and he realizes he was wrong; the appendage within him is not just a tentacle, it's an ovipositor. He heard about it once from a friend who was into the more extreme stuff and he couldn't understand how people could find something like that sexy. To him it just seemed weird and kinda gross. Now, in this erotic haze, where his head spins and his body constantly aches for more, he understands. The tentacle is forcing an egg into him and the mere thought is enough to make him cum.

The egg presses hard against his prostate and the orgasm intensifies. The tyrants do nothing to help or ease him through it, they just watch, observe, calculate. The egg is held still against that sweet spot, prolonging his climax until Leon thinks he's going to loose his mind.

Finally, it subsides and his body slowly starts to come down, his head still spinning. The egg starts moving again, pushing further into his anal passage. His body begins to push against the unfamiliar object but the tyrant simply works the ovipositor further in. The girth of it opens up Leon's hole even more and the slippery slime the organ secretes makes his muscles react in a milking motion, pulling the egg in instead of pushing it out.

Further and further inside... Leon both feels and sees it and he can barely fathom what's being done to him. It feels incredible, amazing, and when another lump forms at the root of the tentacle and is slowly pressed forward, Leon leans his head back and moans a soft yes.

Another half hour passes by, but Leon has no sense of time anymore; he is simply existing in a pleasure filled state, an endless series of near constant orgasms, and he has no idea how many eggs are filling up his intestines. He moans and writhes in the firm grip of the two huge men and as he moves he can feel the eggs slide against each other.

The tyrant holding him releases one of his legs and puts the free hand over Leon's bloated belly. The hand covers most of his stomach, and it starts to massage him with slow, circular motions. Leon groans when he realizes that the massage is not meant to sooth him, but to push the eggs further up his insides. They are not done yet.

***

Four more eggs are slowly deposited into his guts and then the organ starts to harden. The tyrant grips Leon firmly by the waist and puts him up on its lap. The young cop groans as the new position causes him to sink down on the ovipositor which is now rock hard. The grip tightens and he's held still, fully impaled on the organ.

Again, the hand is placed upon his belly, squeezing rythmically. After a few minutes the organ inside Leon twitches and it dawns on him what the tyrant behind him is really doing. It's stimulating the shaft inside him from the outside. More twitches, he can feel each and everyone like small, erotic shocks through his oversensitive abdomen. They keep coming, faster and faster, and suddenly the organ swells and a warm stream gushes into him. The liquid hits his guts over and over, making his stomach swell even more. He can actually see it growing, distending. As soon as the massaging hand is removed Leon's own take it's place, feeling the swell and the slight stretch of his skin.

"...Ohhh..." He touches with both hands, caressing the skin, slick with sweat and cum. "...Mmmhhh... ...so... ...unh..." So big. So swollen. That's what he tries to say but the sight and the feeling make his penis react and he cums again. "...So... ...so... ...unh... ...unh... ...unh... _...uuunh... ...yeeesss... ...fuuuck..._ " So big, so swollen, so... beautiful... He feels pregnant, as if he's just about ready to give birth, and damn if it isn't the sexiest thing he has ever experienced.

The hard gushes are coming faster and faster and suddenly Leon tastes something sweet in the back of his mouth. As it dribbles down his chin he realizes what it is.

"Oh fuck... fuck... fuck..." The liquid has filled him up completely, it has literally gone through his intestines, up his stomach and out through his mouth.

His eyes widen and the hardest orgasm so far hits him mercilessly, forcing his body forward in a heaving motion. Insides cramping hard, contracting over and over. He opens his mouth in a soundless scream and more liquid wells out. He grabs desperately for something, anything, to hold onto, to help ground him while his body thrashes. Noticing the mate's distress the tyrants grip him firmly and he's held between them. A tongue slips into his mouth, going further and further in until he's forced to swallow. Again he's fed and he sucks and swallows, milking the appendage just like his anal muscles are milking the thick organ in his ass.

Leon slumps down against the tyrant's chest, boneless, the only thing keeping him from sliding down in a spent heap is the strong arms around him and the still gushing cock; now that it's hard and ejaculating it's the only way he can think of it. It's a cock and he's being fucked on it. The liquid, the _sperm_ , keeps flowing from his mouth everytime his guts are flooded, but now he's too exhausted to care. The seed counteracts the effect of the arousing liquid and he's finally able to relax. Eyes closing, he rests against the tyrant's chest. He can't stop orgasming but the contractions are soft and slow, and it feels so good...

"...Mmmhhh..." A warm stream of urine flows from his softening penis, not stopping until his bladder is completely empty. It cramps a few times, muscles pushing weakly, but nothing more comes out. _Feels so good..._

Leon's mind starts to slip and he barely notices the warm spurts inside coming to a stop, the organ slowly shrinking and softening. When it's finally pulled out, he is asleep.

The tyrant behind Leon grips his limp legs and lifts them and the other tyrant leans down to inspect the abused hole. It's gaping and refuses to close but the final spurts of seed are quickly turning thick and gooey, effectively sealing the passage. It examines with gentle fingers and, once satisfied that the plug will hold both the eggs and the seed inside, and that the mate has not suffered any damage, it pulls out. The breeding has been successful.

The effects of the seed take over more and more and the young cop sleeps peacefully in the arms of the tyrants, forgetting both Ada and Claire and even what's happened to Raccoon City. Large hands continue to massage his stomach, aiding the fertilization. The room is quiet, all that can be heard is the calm rythmic breathing of a human sleeping deeply.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's official, I'm a pervert XD This is probably the most intense I've ever written ^^; Also, I have absolutely no knowledge of inside anatomy, so I do as I please there XD Well, have fun! As always I look forward to comments, I always strive to become a better writer *bows*

Warm. Soft. Like lying in the grass on a warm summer day, not a care in the world, just the sun, caressing his naked body...

Something is touching him. He can't pin point the area but the touch sends waves of pleasure through him.

"How is he?" The voice is rough and demanding, he likes it; it sends tingles down his spine.

"A little groggy, still affected by the breeding liquid, but otherwise stable. The eggs seem fine, firmly attached, but several of them remain unfertilized.

"Another breeding?"

"That's what I'd recommend."

Eggs? Breeding? He doesn't understand, but he feels too good to care.

"What about the plug?"

That place is touched again, the one that sends slow waves of pleasure through him. Something slides against sensitive skin, inside... Fingers? A picture flashes in his mind; a thick tentacle, slowly forcing its way into him, opening him up. The way it felt, so good...

The fingers press against something inside him, examining. He feels the pressure and wishes for it to go further, deeper. If it just goes deep enough something amazing will happen, he knows it. He whines in disappointment when the pressure disappears and the fingers are pulled out.

"It'll hold, sir. No problem there."

"Good. How soon can he be bred again?

"The day after tomorrow is probably the best. It gives his body a little time to adapt and he will still be receptive."

"Alright, see to it."

"Yes, sir."

Movements by his side, a sound he can't identify, and then a soft voice right next to his ear.

"Sweet dreams, Leon."

His mind slips away, he's back in the grass and the warming sun.

***

"Leon, wake up." A deep, kind voice. Fingers through his hair, stroking. "Come on, Leon, wake up for me."

He opens his eyes slowly, his vision is blurry and it's difficult to focus.

"There you are. Do you feel okay?"

He's sleepy and his stomach is a little sore, but otherwise he feels fine. He nods and looks around. A small, white room, a bed with equally white sheets, monitors and what looks like medical equipment against one of the walls. A hospital? Probably, since he's also wearing a hospital gown.

A bottle is held up to his mouth and he takes the silicon tip and starts to suck. That taste... He recognizes it and starts swallowing in big gulps, feeling warmth spread through his body.

"There you go. You haven't been fed in a couple of days so it's gonna hit you hard." 

Oh... The liquid is heaven. It's all he ever wanted; every pleasureable experience, every orgasm, merged into one. He moans as the warm arousal fills him, fills, and spills over. Intense waves of pleasure wash over him, again and again. His insides contract rythmically in a climax that becomes stronger every second. 

A few minutes pass and the bottle is pulled away, empty, but Leon can still feel the taste and he wants to keep sucking. A soft whine leaves his throat but he forgets the bottle almost immediately as the pleasure quickly intensifies.

"...Mmmhhh..." The orgasm gets stronger and he pulls up his knees and spreads them, moving his hips in small tight circles. "...Aaahhh..."

Warm fingers caress his penis, up and down the shaft, stroking the head. A light pressure against the slit and then rubbing motions across it. The fingers grip him gently and massages, slow movements, up and down, up and down. After a few seconds he starts to spill. 

"That's it, cum for me. Good boy..." The pleasure builds and builds and the hand keeps pumping him, until he cums again, even harder.

"There, keep going... Feels good, eh?"

"...Mmmhhh..."

"Yeah, it does. Feels so good..." 

A hand gently cups his testicles, rolling them, pulling slightly in a way he had no idea he liked. It goes on for a couple of minutes and then the hand moves downward, a thumb rubbing the area between testicles and anus. A sudden jolt of pleasure makes Leon yelp and buck his hips. Gentle fingertips caress his anus, slow circles around the inside of the rim, teasing. Deeper, he needs to feel the fingers deeper.

"...Mmmh... ...ooohhh... deep..." it's difficult to form the words but he does his best. "Deeper..."

"Mmm I wish I could, buddy. I wish I could."

Leon whimpers; he _needs_ the fingers to go further, deeper...

"Hey, don't worry, I'm still gonna make sure you have a good time, trust me." The hand grips him a little firmer and starts moving faster. "You just lie back and enjoy the ride, okay? You're gonna be a good boy and cum for me some more aren't you?"

Leon nods, eager for more.

"Yeah, of course you will. I'm making you feel so good, and you love it... Mmm... I know you do. There you go..."

Another orgasm, even more powerful. Leon looks down at himself; his chest and stomach are slick with cum.

"Messy..." he mumbles, but the man just smiles and wipes him clean with a towel.

"Don't worry about it. You'll stop ejaculating soon and just cum dry."

Leon closes his eyes and moans as the massage continues.

***

A couple of days later Leon is gently woken up by the man with the kind voice. He's given some water to drink, but not the white liquid he's so used to by now.

"We have a surprise for you today. One you will like very much."

There's a wheel chair by the bed and he's helped into it. He doesn't like this, he doesn't know where he's being taken or what's going to happen. It makes him nervous. He didn't use to be like this; his training taught him to always be ready for anything, he's a cop for goodness sakes! But the last few days have changed all that. He knows he was in Raccoon City, at the police station. Something happened, but his memories are vague and strange. He can't even tell the difference between dream and reality. He has slept most of the time since then, only woken up to be fed that arousing liquid, and afterwards gone right back to sleep. A sleep filled with weird dreams; frightening, but at the same time pleasureable. Erotic...

He's rolled down a corridor, into an elevator, going down several floors. Another corridor, closed doors on both sides. They stop in front of one and the man opens it with a key card. The room is just as white as the one he left and brightly lit. In the middle is the only piece of furniture; a bed.

Leon's helped up on the bed and out of the hospital gown. He feels vulnerable without clothes and it only gets worse when he's gently laid down and his arms and hands are fastened with straps. 

"No..."

The man strokes his hair. "Calm down, buddy, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. You just need to lie still for me, okay?"

Another strap across his chest has Leon worry even more, and the feeling intensifies when the bed's foot end is folded down, leaving his ass right at the edge. He wants to resist and fight but his body feels so weak and his mind is groggy. All he can do is lie there and let things happen. Two stands are folded up and his feet are placed in them and strapped down, spreading his legs. He tries to move but the straps are effectively holding him down. What's going to happen? What are they going to do?

A hand on his stomach, stroking in slow, calming motions. "Relax. Just breathe... that's it... You're doing great, Leon. Remember the surprise I talked about? The one I said you'd like? I'm going to go and press that button over there, you see it?" He points to a button on the wall, next to the door. "Then I'll come right back to you, and you'll get your surprise. Does that sound okay?"

Leon nods, he trusts this guy, has been doing it ever since he heard his voice for the first time.

The man gets up, presses the button and returns to the bed. There's a loud buzzing noise out in the corridor. The hand is back on Leon's stomach, stroking in slow circles and he can actually feel how his body calms down, despite him being naked and strapped down. A picture floats up from the hazy darkness of his mind; his stomach, stretched out and round, as if he was pregnant. He doesn't know whether it's a memory or a dream, but for some reason the picture both calms and arouses him. He tries to analyze it further, but it's gone as suddenly as it came.

A few minutes pass, and then there's another noise from outside the room. A loud thumping, rythmic, almost like... steps? Suddenly he sees himself running through rooms and corridors, fleeing from that same sound, but he doesn't know why. Why did he run? What was he afraid of? Another memory or dream; he's held between two strong bodies, something moving inside him... It makes his stomach flip in both fear and excitement. 

"Yeah, you remember that sound, don't you? It's okay, no one's going to hurt you, I promise. And I think, deep down, you know that too, don't you?"

The door opens and Leon gasps, eyes widening as he recognizes the two men entering. They've been with him in every single dream since Raccoon City. Is this a dream too? 

The creatures are huge, but when they approach the bed Leon doesn't even flinch; it's like his body knows they won't hurt him. As if it remembers things that his brain doesn't. The man with the kind voice quietly leaves the room but Leon barely notices, staring mesmerized at the tyrants. He whimpers, another memory rising up in his mind; a memory of being taken, fucked hard until mind and body knew nothing else. This time he knows it's not a dream, it's a memory. He looks into their eyes and realizes all too well what's going to happen... Oh, yes...

***

The tyrants watch him and their gazes make him feel even more exposed, however, he's not nervous anymore; instead, it excites him, makes him horny... The memories are all coming back, so vividly it's like he's experiencing everything again.

He doesn't know if it's the same tyrant that bred him last time, the two are completely identical, but it feels exactly the same when it spreads his asscheeks and examines his anus. The liquid he's been fed several times a day has done it's work and his body barely resists when two fingers press inside, thoroughly lubed up by the creature's thick saliva. The fingers go deeper, pressing against the plug. Although soft, it doesn't yield the slightest, which is good, but it has to be removed if the mate is to be bred again.

Leon watches in fascination when the tyrant's tongue emerges from its mouth and moves down towards his ass. He had no idea it was that long. It slides into him, just like last time, and a wave of warm pleasure rolls through him as he feels the light spurts of liquid.

The tongue moves inside him, slipping in and out, pressing against the plug. The liquid dissolves it and after a few minutes the appendage pushes through and goes deeper. Leon shudders. He has wanted something, anything, deep in there for days now, and this is so much better than fingers. He's probed even deeper, the tongue moving slowly, searching for the eggs. It finds them and starts examining them, caressing and nudging gently. The tyrant concludes they are healthy, firmly fastened to the soft intestinal walls, however, several of them are unfertilized. The tyrant's programming kicks in and it makes itself ready to breed the human once more.

When Leon sees the tyrant opening its pants to pull out the breeding tentacle, he whines softly in anticipation. He longs for it, wants it so bad... A final memory flashes before his eyes; a picture of himself so filled with thick sperm that it flows out of his mouth. Oh god... His body wants it, it needs and _aches_ for it.

Since the mate is already carrying, the ovipositioning is not needed, and the tyrant lets its organ swell and harden to activate the glands that produce the special breeding liquid. Leon's eyes widen; no way it was that big last time! This has to be another tyrant; its tentacle, its cock, is nearly twice the size of the one that bred him a few days ago. He licks his lips and swallows, mouth suddenly dry. He's not sure he can even take this monster of a cock, but he's more than willing to try.

"Oh fuck... fuck... yes..."

The tentacle presses into his opening but it's too big. The tongue is still in there and the added size makes it impossible for Leon to take it; his body resists, pushing violently against the intruder. He _wants_ the cock inside him and he hates his body for resisting; if only the tyrant would just take him, force his unwilling body to give in. The pressure intensifies and Leon shrieks in pain, even though he wishes for nothing else than have it inside.

The tyrant pulls back, concerned with the mate's distress. Too much discomfort will not only prevent fertilization, it might also harm the eggs. However, it does notice the mate's need to be bred. 

When the pressure disappears Leon starts to tug desperately at the straps holding him down. He wants to reach, wants to force the tyrant to continue, to spread him wide and fuck him. Two large hands are placed on his shoulders, holding his thrashing body to keep him from hurting himself. It's the other tyrant, standing by the head end of the bed, leaning over him. Its mouth opens and the tongue slides effortlessly in between Leon's lips, down his willing throat. He sucks and swallows eagerly and with every mouthful the arousal builds within him, but at the same time his body relaxes. They are here, they will take care of him and give him all he needs.

The tongue in his ass moves back and forth, fucking him gently, stimulating his prostate. It feels good and Leon relaxes even more. It pulls out and then thrusts back in, each time covering his opening and passage with more of the same liquid that's still flowing down his throat. After a while the tongue is pulled out and strong fingers press inside, twisting and circling, slowly widening his hole. The pressure against his prostate increases and waves of orgasmic pleasure flows through him, making his penis spill over and over.

The merciless massage goes on for over an hour and finally Leon is so loose and open that when the fingers press inside him one last time, all it takes is a few gentle twists back and forth and... the tyrant slowly forces its entire hand in, the muscle barely resisting. Leon sees it happening but it takes a while for his brain to process the information sent by his eyes and body. It can't... He can't possibly... There's no fucking way that huge hand can fit inside him... But it does. It's in there and he can feel it moving, thrusting slowly, fucking...

"Ahh... Ahh... _Haaah..._ " Looking down at himself he can see the fist moving underneath his skin, in and out in shallow movements meant to open him up even more.

Thrust.

"Ahh!"

Thrust. 

"Nngh... Hahh!"

 _Thrust_.

"Uhh... Uhh... Uhh..."

_Thrust... Thrust... Thrust..._

"Uhh... Uhh... _Uhh... Uhh... Uhh! Uhh! Ahaaahhh!_ " Yes... So much... Inside... The pressure is maddening and yet the hand still works him even more open, slowly fucking in and out, in and out...

The orgasms won't stop, wave upon powerful wave crashes through him, making his body shiver and shake. He's still held down, forced to endure, forced to enjoy... And when the hand finally pulls out of his pulsing, quivering passage he can't even think anymore.

The tyrant examines the widened opening. It's soft now, completely opened and there is no resistance what so ever. It pulls out, satisfied. However, both the tongue and the breeding tentacle need to be inside the mate this time. Since some of the eggs are fertilized already the arousing liquid needs to be pumped in to ensure more powerful orgasms through the whole mating process; the contractions of the inner muscles will aid both the fertilization and the development of the eggs. 

Once again a persistant pressure against his anus, but this time there is barely any resistance. He looks down to watch the penetration and his eyes widen in pleasure filled shock. The tyrant's tongue has wound itself around the breeding tentacle, creating one massive organ, that's now slowly pressing inside him. 

Yes... more... His inner passage resists one last time but the pressure is far too intense for him to be able to do more than push weakly against it, and when the tentacles keep forcing their way in, deeper and deeper, he cries in relief. Finally... 

"Aaahhh... yesss... fuck yesss..."

The tyrant keeps going deep into the human's intestines, not stopping until it reaches the eggs and press gently against them. The heavy weight of the tentacles moving against his sweet spot makes Leon cry out in pleasure, cumming hard but dry.

Leon moans louder and louder. He knows he's going to be filled again and that knowledge makes him shudder in anticipation. He can't wait to feel the gush as the sperm hits his insides, to see his stomach swell, bigger and bigger... The tyrant grips one of his strapped down legs as it moves closer, right up against his ass, and the tentacle is pressed fully inside. It's rock hard and grinding into every sensitive spot, making Leon see stars, and again he can only think of it as a cock; he _wants_ to think of it as a cock and he _needs_ to be fucked by it.

The pressure in his guts intensifies as the heavy organ swells to its maximum length and girth, pushing into the eggs. Just like last time, the tyrant massages its cock from the outside of Leon's stomach. Hard jolts of pleasure go through him as the organ begins to twitch and his insides tense up. Soon... He longs for that first powerful gush of thick sperm, and it's so close now... 

"...Yesss... ...Ohhh... ...Do it..."

Suddenly he feels a soft pressure in front of the tyrant's cock, even deeper inside.

"Oh... Ohhh... Oh fuuuck..." It's the tounge. The tongue is in there and the soft, flexible appendage has managed to slither even further into him.

"Oh god... Oh god... Ohhh... Ohhh... Mhhh..." His insides start to move in orgasmic contractions, squeezing the tentacles. The tongue goes even deeper, covering his insides with the arousing liquid. So good... _so good..._

"...Mmm... ...Uhhh... Uhhh... Uhh... Uhh... _Uhh... Uhh... ... Aaahhh! ...Mmmhhh... ...Fuuuck yesss..."_

The orgasm gets more and more intense and, just as it peaks, the first hard burst of sperm gushes into him and makes the pleasure build even more. The rythmic spurts are so powerful, it feels like he's being fucked with a hose. The cock thrusts in slow, shallow movements, pressing right into the eggs, over and over. He can see it beneath his skin, just like he can see every gush distend his stomach more and more.

He's whimpering and moaning, cumming harder and harder. It's too good, too much, and yet, he wants more... His hips move in tight circles, rubbing his ass against the tyrants thighs. The huge man moves his cock even slower, while the tongue goes deeper. 

There's a soft resistance, it hurts a little when the tongue presses against it, but suddenly Leon feels something inside him give and the appendage presses further in. The feeling makes him yell in pleasure, he's never felt anything like it. It's like his insides are just one extremely sensitive area. Tears run down his cheeks when he feels the tongue thrust in and out, making that area close up, only to force it open again, over and over.

Meanwhile, the cock has stopped thrusting and is now held still, while the tyrant's climax peaks. The bursts of sperm come faster and faster until it feels like one hard, continuous flow. The other tongue gently withdraws from his throat and a few seconds later, Leon starts vomiting; the breeding liquid has finally filled him up. The tongue moving through his intestines is also removed and the sensation when it slides out around the gigantic cock, makes Leon's body tense up in a release so powerful the tyrants have to hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself on the straps.

Just like last time, the effect of the sperm is calming, and that climax is Leon's last. Light orgasmic shocks keep his insides contracting, gently milking the organ while the rich flow continues. 

He has no idea how long it lasts but finally it starts to slowly taper off until the liquid just trickles into him. The cock shrinks and softens, and after a while, it's pulled out. Just as the tip nears his anus, a final, hard spurt hits him; the sperm that will form the plug and keep the liquid inside the mate.

Leon feels his body relaxing, he's warm and happy. Finally filled and satisfied. His eyes get heavier and heavier and soon he's sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very slow paced, sensual chapter. I recommend listening to some relaxing music while reading, to get the most out it. Like this for exampel: Tantric Haven: Sexual Arousal During Sleep. It's a list of music found on Spotify.   
> I hope you enjoy your reading, and as always I strive to become a better writer; I'll be very grateful for any comments and thoughts, including constructive criticism.

When the man by the bed introduces himself as a hypnotist, Leon rolls his eyes; he's never believed in the whole hypnosis thing, deeming it to be mostly crap that charlatans work on gullible people. It's been a few days since the second breeding; the eggs have absorbed most of the sperm and his stomach has shrunk, even though it's no where near the sixpack he used to have before he ran into the tyrants. His body has started to get used to the white liquid too, so he's feeling a lot more awake and clear. He's become addicted to it though, otherwise he would never let himself be treated this way; like some sort of sexual experiment. But he feels far too good to give a damn.

The hypnotist smiles at Leon, he's used to this kind of reaction.

"It's not real hypnosis, it's more of a deeply relaxed state. Quite like meditation, actually."

He pulls up a chair and sits down in front of the bed. He prefers being able to see his client's face. The young man is naked and his penis is fully erected, but he tries to ignore it; it wouldn't do getting aroused while working. From a bag on the floor he picks up a small cd-player and soon calm, soothing music flows from it.

"What, no pocket watch?" the irony is plain in Leon's voice.

The man laughs and Leon feels himself starting to like this guy.

"No, definitely not. In fact, I want you to close your eyes." He starts to speak slower, in a soft, monotone voice. "Just lie here and listen to me, be here and now. Now is here... and here is now... Now is safe... Here is safe... Take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Inhale... Exhale... Again please, in... and out... Good. Keep breathing."

It's almost like the bed is getting softer, warmer. Every breath causes Leon to sink a little deeper into it. Or is he floating? He can't really say, but it's a nice feeling. The hypnotist's voice is deep and calm, the sound encloses him, like a warm blanket. He relaxes more and more.

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, in... out... In... and out... Good. Let yourself just float away. There are no worries here, no discomfort. Only relaxation and warmth."

Leon breathes, listening to the voice. He feels like he's floating on air.

"Imagine yourself slowly sinking deeper into relaxation... Feel the warmth spread through your body."

He can feel it, sinking into a deep warm darkness, where only the voice exists.

"Very good, Leon. I'm going to count from ten down to one, and with each number you will sink even deeper. Just let yourself float and sink. Ten... Nine... Deeper and deeper. Eight... Feeling warm and relaxed. Seven... Six... You're doing so good. Five... Warm and relaxed. Four... Sinking deeper. Three... Two... More and more relaxed. One... Just let go..."

Each number counting down makes Leon sink deeper into the warm darkness. The voice caresses his body, slowly... It's so peaceful... His body feels so heavy, like he wouldn't be able to move, even if he tried. Normally, he would have been alarmed by this, but in the relaxed state he is now, he can't bring himself to care. Warm and safe, that's all he knows. He doesn't need to think, doesn't need to react; his body follows the commands on its own.

"That's it, relax, deeper and deeper... Good. Now, when I say 'Let go', you will feel a gentle wave of arousal going through your body. It will be very subtle at first, but the more I say the phrase, the stronger you will feel it. Do you understand?"

A mumbled yes; he's not sure if he really said it or if he just thought he did. But he doesn't need to worry, the voice knows.

"Yes, of course you understand. Very good. Now relax, and let go."

Leon takes a deep breath as a warm wave washes over him; it's slow and it leaves a tingling sensation between his legs. Oh... that feels good.

"That's it, you're doing so well for me. Let go..."

Another wave, a little stronger than before.

"Very good, Leon. You're feeling it now. Let go... Relax, and let go..."

"...Mmmhhh..." More waves, getting stronger but at the same time more and more gentle. It's like the warmth intensifies but the motion slows down. He doesn't make the connection between the words and the feelings; he barely hears them anymore, his body reacts instinctively.

"Yes... Relax and let go..."

"...Ohhh..." The wave sends shivers down his spine, all the way from his neck to his ass, making his anus tingle and contract.

The soft moan doesn't go unnoticed by the hypnotist. He's actually quite fascinated by this case; it's Leon's first time being hypnotized and yet he's already so responsive. It has to be that white liquid they fed him before the session began.

"There you go. Feels good, doesn't it? To just let go like this. Yes... it does. You enjoy this."

He does... It feels so good... And he doesn't even have to do anything, the arousing waves just keep coming.

"Very good. Breathe... In through your nose, out through your mouth. In... and out... Relax and let go..."

"...Ohhh..." A strong wave of pleasure washes through him and centers between his legs. His anus puckers and releases rythmically, the muscle aching with pleasure. Feels so good...

"Relax. Just breathe, in and out. Let go. And when I say the word 'Throb', you will feel a pulse go through your penis and down to your anus. It will be very soft and subtle at first, but the more I repeat the word, the more intense it will become. Do you understand?"

"...Yes..."

"Of course you do. You're doing so good... Let go. Throb..."

Oh... Ooh... that feels nice... A light pulse goes through his penis, making it bob slightly.

"Mmm, that's it. Throb..."

"...Mmmhhh..." Another pulse.

"Throb..."

The next one goes all the way from his penis, through his testicles and perineum, and down to his anus, making the whole area tingle and ache...

"Yes... Let go... Feel your penis throb as you let go. Sink deeper into arousal. Focus on how good it feels. Let go... Throb..."

"...Ooohhh..."

"Mmm, you're doing so good. Let go and let the pleasure wash over you. Feel your penis throb.

Leon moans as the ache between his legs intensifies. How can something feel so good when it hurts so much? The inner muscles contract and release and the voice encourages him. Precum oozes from his penis and it pulses harder and harder.

"That's right... Let go... Throb..."

He spreads his legs wide, moving his hips up and down. Harder and harder... Pulsing... _Aching..._

"Ohhh... ...ooohhh... Mhh... _...Aaahhh..._ " The waves of pleasure grow and grow and suddenly he can't hold back. He cums and his penis spills in slow spurts. _So good..._

"That's it, you're doing so well for me... Let go... Throb..."

The rythmic pulses won't stop, even though he just came, and his crotch is just one throbbing, aching area. Fiery shivers go down his spine, down between his legs and he leaks even more. The voice keeps telling him to let go, and to focus on the throbs in his penis, focus on how good it feels. And it does feel good... Another slow orgasm flows through him and he moans softly. He's still hard and his testicles are drawn up tight, the whole area pulsing in intense waves.

"Let go... Throb... Good boy."

"...Mmmhhh... ...Ohhh..."

"Yes, cum for me..."

Another orgasm, slow but hard. He cums dry this time, his testicles have nothing more to give.

"Mmm... Such a good boy... Now, I want you to think about the tyrants, see them before you. Think about what they did to you, and how it felt. Your senses are ten times more sensitive and you notice every detail. Every sound, every smell... every taste..."

He can feel the tyrants behind and in front of him, their strong arms around his shivering body. He feels every quiver in their muscles as their grip becomes firmer, hears every soft grunt from the creature in front of him when the first powerful spurts of sperm burst from his cock. The taste of the arousing liquid fills his mouth and the smell of sex hangs heavy in the air. The slow stretching of his anal passage to acommodate the eggs is so intense and he feels every centimetre pressing inside, making his stomach bulge. He's so full...

Every whimper, every moan is loud in his ears. Every scream when the pleasure becomes too much and he can't hold back. He hears it, and at the same time he can feel himself making those sounds. Like he's having the most vivid dream; both observing and participating.

"...Ooohhh..." He can feel the heavy weight of the eggs inside him, how they move when he writhes and cums, his muscles contracting and squeezing... The intense pressure as the eggs are slowly forced through his anus and deposited deep inside his body.

Leon quivers as another orgasm goes through him, and the hypnotist observes, fascinated and aroused by the sounds. What he wouldn't give to know what the young man is seeing right now... He strokes himself gently through his pants. He knows it's unprofessional, but he can't help it. His client is so lost in pleasure, squirming and moaning, spreading his legs... A drop of sweat runs down the inside of Leon's thigh, following his groin. The hypnotist watches as it slowly makes its way past the swollen testicles and in between the round asscheeks. He licks his lips when it reaches the rythmically pulsing anus and wets it, making it glisten in the dimmed lamp light.

Leon is completely unaware of what the man in front of him is thinking, in fact, he's not aware of him at all. As far as he knows he's in Raccoon City's police department with the two tyrants.

Looking down he watches the ovipositor grow and harden. He can see every drop of thick liquid as they emerge from the tip and slowly run down the slick, black shaft. He can see every vein, swollen and pulsing... He spreads his legs further in invitation, and he _feels_ the cock press into him, centimetre by centimetre. The movement is so slow... it's torture...

"Very good, Leon. Feel it sliding in and out... in and out... Fucking... It's hard and swollen, huge... So big in fact, you're not sure you can take it. It's filling you up, growing and growing. No pain, no discomfort... Only pleasure..."

He's sitting on the tyrant's lap, impaled on the cock that just keeps growing inside him. He's not sure if it's really happening or if someone is just telling him to feel these things, but it doesn't matter. He feels too good to care.

"Let go... Throb..."

"...Ohhh... ...Ohhh... ...Mmmhhh... _...Ooohhh..._ "

"Yes, that's it... Feel the massive organ spurt inside you... Ten times slower and ten times more intense. Every burst of sperm, every pulse that goes through the shaft..."

Leon squirms, and pulls up his knees to his chest. His penis is so hard... his testicles so tight... Slow intense pulses go down to his anus and every nerve aches for stimulation.

"Let go... Let go..."

The waves are so intense now that every single one forces him to orgasm. He doesn't know whether he is in the police station or not, but he doesn't care. It's not important, all that matters is the pleasure.

"Throb..."

"Mhhh... _fuck..._ "

"Focus on the orgasms, _feel_ them... Throb..."

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Yes... Let go... Let go... _Let... go..._ "

"...Aaahhh..."

" _Throb..._ "

" _...Aaahhh... ...Aaahhh... Mhhh... Ohhh..._ "

The hypnotist keeps watching. From time to time he utters those magic words, enjoying the effect they have. He can't help but feeling proud; he's the one making this gorgeous young man feel so much pleasure. He's a little curious about how far he can go, how deep he can push him into pleasure, how many times he can make him orgasm only by using his voice... Unfortunately, he's only allowed two hours with the client.

Leon's body tenses up and he cums hard. The hypnotist slowly reaches out to stroke his leg. This is something he's never done before; touched a hypnotized client, and he knows it's not allowed, but he's entranced, like he's the one hypnotized. He touches the shivering leg, strokes down the inside of the thigh, letting his hand wander across the soft skin. His fingers move downwards, lightly touching the pulsing penis and testicles.

"Let go... Throb..." Oh... He watches, mesmerized, as Leon's anus puckers and releases over and over. Tightening... Relaxing... Tightening... Relaxing... Beautiful... His fingers caress the quivering muscle.

"Throb..." It pulses beneath his fingertips and he massages it slowly, listening to the wonderful sounds Leon makes. "That's it, just let go..."

"...Mmmhhh... ...Ohhh..."

Another orgasm, slow and soft this time; his client is getting tired. It's almost time to wake him up. Just a little more...

"Throb..." He rubs the muscle softly, and when it relaxes after a strong pulse, his fingertip slides gently inside. "Oh..." He can't resist... "Throb..." He closes his eyes as the warm passage contracts and releases around his finger.

He wants to keep doing this, saying the magic words over and over and feeling this gorgeous body react. However, when he checks his watch he sees to his disappointment that his time with the client is almost up. He gently pulls out and refuses to be ashamed of taking advantage of a hypnotized client. He takes a deep breath and prepares to wake him up.

"Leon, it's time for you to wake up now. I want you to take a deep breath. Good. One more... that's it... I'm going to count from one up to ten and when I'm done, you will be fully awake. One... Breathe deeply. Two... Three... Feel the strength slowly return to your muscles. Four... Five... Your body is waking up. Six... More and more awake. Seven... Move your hands and feet. Eight... Feel them waking up. Nine... Stretch your arms and legs, move your head gently. And ten... Open your eyes."

Leon opens his eyes. He feels sleepy but warm and happy, satisfied. He'd always thought you wouldn't remember anything from being hypnotized but he remembers every single detail, and he's happy that he does. He knows he will be replaying this many times in his head, especially that last part... And thanks to this he remembers a lot from the first breeding session, that has so far, only been fuzzy dream fragments.

"How do you feel?"

"Very good. I shouldn't have mocked you like that. I'm sorry."

He looks up with a soft, almost shy smile and the hypnotist feels his heart melt, the boy is just too sweet...

"Don't worry about it, most people react that way. I'm glad to hear it felt good."

"Yeah, it did... Thank you."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." He looks Leon straight in the eyes as he says this and the young man looks back without flinching. He knows he was taken advantage of, but apparently he doesn't mind. The hypnotist breathes out in relief and feels himself falling even more for his client. Highly unprofessional. Still refusing to be ashamed.

The door opens slowly and Leon's caretaker enters. He's bringing a bottle with him and when Leon sees it his eyes widen. These days, the feeding is what he looks forward to the most.

"Well then, Leon, till next time."

The hypnotist waves and walks out of the room, holding his bag in front of him to hide his erection. He's already looking forward to the next session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I'm very unsure about this chapter. I'm not sure this is where I want this story to go, but this is where the story is heading, so all I can do is hold on and ride along and see where we end up XD I hope it's a nice place.

Leon Kennedy. His face looks so young and innocent now that he's sleeping, compared to his body that could've belonged in a hard core porn movie. His stomach has shrunk a little but it's still quite big, the skin and muscles straining to accommodate the eggs. His legs are drawn up and spread and his penis is constantly hard. He squirms a little, a tiny wrinkle forms between his eyebrows and he moans softly. He must be having a nice dream.

He had been beautiful when he was brought into the facility; high as a kite from the breeding and still cumming from time to time as the calming effect of the breeding liquid slowly wore off. Each climax without the slightest stimulation. So sexy... all fucked up and bred... The breeders had done a thorough job.

His eyelids flutter open and reveal big blue eyes, perfecting the image of innocence.

"Hello, Leon. How do you feel?"

"Like usual." His voice is sleepy but his eyes are clear and awake, not like the first week that he spent more or less in a drugged haze.

"Mm, of course. My name is Albert Wesker and you and I are going to be working closely together from now on. You're very important to us, you realize that, right?"

Leon nods slowly but his eyes wander down to the bottle in Wesker's hand.

"Hungry?" 

Another nod.

"Here you go."

When Wesker holds out the bottle Leon takes the tip in his mouth, but he lets Wesker hold it. The liquid has made him so compliant that he lets a perfect stranger feed him. Or rather, the addiction to it has. However, it's a nice feeling to have someone completely dependant of him.

The dose of arousing components in the liquid has been slightly increased as Leon's body has slowly gotten used to it, and he hasn't even finished the bottle when his eyes close and he starts to pant, sucking harder, swallowing faster.

"Hey, slow down, there's no rush. We have all day."

Wesker puts a hand on Leon's stomach, stroking it in slow circles, feeling it rise and fall as his breath gets heavier and heavier.

"Damn, you're completely lost, aren't you? That's it, drink it all."

"Mhhh..."

Leon can't slow down and after only a few minutes his body tenses up and the first orgasm hits him. He moves his hips up and down in small thrusts. Tiny grunts and whimpers are heard from him and the sounds are enough to make Wesker hard. He watches in fascination as the young man arches his back, spreads his legs further and moans in a hard release. Beautiful...

"Mmm, don't hold back. Cum for me... Good boy..."

"Mhhh... Ahhh..."

He puts away the empty bottle and starts massaging Leon's stomach. Shit, he can feel the eggs in there... The ultrasounds have shown that every single one now has a tiny embryo growing inside and the soft eggs have expanded quite a bit. However, it's still a couple of weeks left until they hatch and after that it will be about a month until they're ready to be born. 

"Can you feel them in here?"

Leon nods.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... Sometimes, when I move, I can feel them slide against each other... Ohhh... I really like that..."

Wesker presses a little harder.

"Like this?"

"Mhhh... Yeah... Ohhh... Right there..." 

"Mmm, this makes you really horny, doesn't it? Ohh, yes... It does... So horny you could cum..."

"...Mhhh..."

"Yeah, cum for me... Cum for daddy..."

"Oh... Oh... Mhhh... _Oh... Ohhh... ...Ooohhh..._ "

Wesker takes Leon's penis in a gentle grip and works it slowly. He can feel every pulse that goes through it and it keeps pulsing even after it's spent as the orgasm just keeps going.

"Nice... This is so easy. So easy to make you horny... So easy to make you cum, over and over... Mmm, that's it, again. Such a good boy... So horny for daddy..."

He's surprised over the intense effect his words have; sure, he's read the reports saying that Leon reacts well to dirty talk, but he never thought it would be this strong. He likes it... 

***

The effect of the liquid is a lot stronger this time; it's been an hour and Leon is still writhing in pleasure, cumming over and over. Wesker does his best to help him through it, but also to urge him on, increasing the pleasure even more.

"So tell me, what was it like, that first time with the breeders? Do you remember it at all?"

He's stroking the boy's bulging stomach, caressing the warm stretched skin. Leaning down he presses a kiss right below the belly button, where the swell is the most prominent.

"Mmmh... I didn't remember at first, everything was all blurry... I didn't know what was dreams and what was memories... Ahhh! There..."

"Here?"

"Mhhh... yesss... Mmm... But... at that second time a lot came back to me... and after the hypnosis thing, I remember it all..."

Encouraged by Leon's response, Wesker kisses a line up from his lower belly to his chest, taking his time to kiss and suck on the nipples. They're swollen and extremely sensitive and Leon's eyes are foggy with lust when they're released.

"Mmm, tell me, how did it feel, to be stretched wide open and filled? To be held down and bred, like a bitch..."

"Ohhh... Good... so fucking good... When that thing, that thick tentacle... was pressed into me... And then the eggs... Shit..."

Another orgasm interrupts Leon and Wesker takes the opportunity to lick a long wet line over his stomach.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... _...Mmmhhh... Fuck..._ Do that again... Please..."

Wesker gladly indulges him and licks the soft skin over and over, each time starting further down, until his lips touch the base of the pulsing penis. Reveling in the beautiful sounds Leon makes, he starts to kiss and lick his way up the throbbing shaft, giving the head a slow sucking kiss.

"Ahhh... Ahhh! _Ahhh! ...Aaahhh... Oh fuuuck..._ "

Pleased with the intense reaction and incredibly turned on himself, Wesker keeps slowly jerking Leon.

***

Half an hour passes, the only sounds being Leon's whimpers and moans and Wesker's occasional words as he keeps up the dirty talk. He's still amazed by the effect it has.

"You remember the second breeding?"

"Mhm..."

"Good... You know, I watched the whole thing. The camera in there recorded it..." He kisses the head of Leon's penis, circling it slowly with his tongue.

"I've watched it so many times... You know what my favorite part is?" He pauses to take the tip of the penis in his mouth and slowly suck it. He meets Leon's eyes and the young man shakes his head.

"Right when that tyrant started to fist you..."

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah... You should have seen yourself, so fucking sexy... When that huge fist moved in and out... _Fucked..._ and you came so hard... So good..."

The penis is so swollen and the slit wide open, welcoming Wesker's teasing tongue. He licks it back and forth, pressing into it, feeling it pulse and throb...

"Nngh... Haaah..."

"Cum for daddy... That's right... Good boy... When I saw that session, I wished I could've been in there, with you. I wanted to hold you down, make you take it... Watch your stomach swell and shrink as the fist fucked in and out... How did it feel when it slowly forced its way in? Opened you up more and more..."

"Nngh... Ahhh... fuck..."

"Come on, talk to me. I want to know all about it..."

Leon is quivering all over, his internal muscles contracting and releasing, but he tries his best to speak and be coherent.

"Ahhh... It... It was... I didn't understand what happened... It hurt so bad when that tentacle tried to slide in, but I wanted it... And then I saw his hand just... slip inside me... It was surreal, I mean... I saw it happen and I _felt_ it happen but... And when I realised it was really up there, and I could see it move under my skin... it was... Mhhh... fuck... Ahhh..."

Wesker is enjoying every second of this. Every sound the boy makes, every movement, every slow roll of his hips... Every thrust when he cums...

"Was it hard to take it?"

Leon shakes his head slowly. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly open, gasping, panting... Whimpering... He's about to release and it's going to be hard. 

"Ahhh... Ahhh... _Aaahhh..._ " 

The boy is too tired to scream even though the orgasmic waves are more or less crashing through him. Wesker strokes his sweaty forehead, enjoying the sight of the powerful spasms that shake every muscle, making them tense up hard...

"That's it... You're doing so good... About the eggs, do you know how many you have in here?"

"Mhhh... no..."

"Want to take a guess?"

"Nngh... I don't know... Feels so full... Like ten or something..."

"Heh... Fourteen..." 

Leon's eyes widen and he moans softly; Wesker can hear the lustful, eager tone in his voice. Nice...

"Mhm, fourteen, all of them fertilized and growing. In a couple of weeks, they'll hatch, and then they'll keep growing inside you... Until..."

"Ohhh... Until what...?"

He leans down and whispers softly in the boy's ear; he's been waiting for this, the reaction when he breaks the news to him.

"Until you're ready to become a mother..."

That's the final straw. Hearing that, Leon's body cramps hard and the blue eyes roll back. This time the release is so hard it makes him scream, his back arching in a beautiful curve. When he finally comes down from the high he falls asleep immediately, barely conscious anymore.

***

As nice as that was to see, Wesker is a little concerned when he leaves the room. Elise, his stone cold secretary, is waiting for him. Professional as always, she doesn't even acknowledge the obvious bulge in his pants.

"What do the reports say?"

"Everything looks fine, sir. The embryos are developing as they should and they're estimated to enter the omega state in a few weeks."

"Very good."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Hm... For now. I want him closely monitored, especially after the feedings."

She nods and leaves, her shoes clicking briskly against the floor.

Wesker is lost in thought as he slowly walks towards the elevator, leading to the facilitie's upper floors. There is something... He can't put his finger on it but that something makes him a little uncomfortable. The dose of the arousing liquid hadn't been increased that much, and yet Leon reacted so strong... Almost too strong. He ought to keep a close eye on this.

***

About a week later Wesker is called down to one of the observation rooms. He's been visiting Leon once a day, feeding him and helping him through the resulting reaction. The effects of the liquid have only grown stronger and they've been forced to decrease the dose again. This concerns him and apparently the doctors and scientists as well.

When he enters the room the discussions stop and a middle-aged man with glasses points at a monitor. 

"Take a look at this, sir. As you can see, the Omega components in the subject's blood are unusally high, especially since the dose has been decreased. Also, there is this..."

Another monitor shows an ultrasound of Leon's stomach; the eggs are clearly visible. Wesker takes a closer look and his jaw clenches as he notices the error in the picture.

"A miscalculation?"

"No, sir, definitely not." An older ultrasound shows up. "See?"

Wesker sees. The older picture shows all the eggs, healthy and fertilized. The recent one shows them too, however...

"Twelve..."

"Yes, sir. Two of them are missing, how, we have no idea."

"Could they have come loose and passed deeper into the body?"

"That was our first idea, but a complete ultrasound showed nothing like that."

"Could they have died and somehow been absorbed?"

"They were all healthy at the last examination, three days ago."

"But it is possible."

"It is, sir, but..."

"We're not taking anything for granted, but for now we'll treat it as such. From now on I want him examined every day, including ultrasounds, and I want all the results on my desk asap, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Wesker returns to his office and sits down by the computer, the inbox now full of Leon's different test results. The uncomfortable feeling he's had all week is increasing as he starts to read. He won't have time for lunch today. 


End file.
